Lillith
by BettyLudivine
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Kol trouve un bébé abandonné sur le pas de la porte du manoir Mikaelson ? Kol veut le manger, Klaus ne veut pas en entendre parler, Elijah veut appeler le Sherriff et Rebekah veut le garder... Personnages : les originels avec des apparitions de Damon, Stefan, Elena, Caroline, Meredith...


**Lillith**

Mystic Falls, 7h du matin. Le soleil levait doucement ses rayons sur la bourgade, certains des plus audacieux osant même se tendre vers le manoir des Michaelson, bâtisse vieille de plusieurs siècles renfermant un secret plus vieux qu'elle encore : Des vampires, des loups-garous et des hybrides vivaient depuis toujours à Mystic Falls et entre les murs de la masure, une nouvelle journée commençait pour la plus vieille famille de tous les temps.

Rebekah tournait devant le miroir, s'assurant que la tenue qu'elle avait enfilée saurait la mettre en valeur au milieu des autres élèves du lycée. Klaus, toujours couché, dessinait négligemment un portrait de Caroline dans un carnet appuyé contre son genou ; et Elijah, assis à la table de la cuisine, une tasse de café devant lui, lisait le journal en se délectant du calme inhabituel qui régnait dans la maison.

« Où vas-tu ? Demanda-t-il à Kol qui passait devant lui en se dirigeant vers la porte.

_ Au lycée, répondit-il. »

Elijah reposa doucement la tasse qu'il s'apprêtait à porter à ses lèvres.

« Aurais-tu décidé de reprendre tes études ? Lui demanda-t-il, de l'espoir dans la voix.

_ N'importe quoi ! S'exclama Kol. Je ne vais pas aller en classe. Juste draguer quelques lycéennes. Les filles de ce siècle sont tellement plus sexy !

_ Je vois, marmonna Elijah en se replongeant dans son journal.

_ A vrai dire, poursuivit Kol, je pensais essayer de draguer Caroline, histoire d'énerver un peu Nik. Ou Elena, je ne sais pas trop. J'aime bien me battre avec Damon et Stefan aussi de temps en temps. »

Elijah soupira. Bref, une journée ordinaire dans la maison des originels.

Kol jeta un dernier regard appréciateur à l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir de l'entrée, s'avança vers la porte d'un pas conquérant, l'ouvrit...et se figea.

Après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil inquisiteur sur les abords de la maison, il se pencha sur le couffin qu'il venait de découvrir sur le seuil et souleva un pan de l'épaisse couverture qui le recouvrait. Un sourire carnassier se peignit sur son visage, il attrapa le couffin et rentra dans la maison.

« Regarde ce que j'ai trouvé ! Fit-il à Elijah. Un casse-croûte ! »

Elijah posa son journal et regarda Kol déposer le couffin sur la table et écarter la couverture, révélant un bébé endormit, tout recroquevillé sur lui-même, ses petits poings serrés et les lèvres bleuies par le froid.

« Que fais-tu ? S'étonna Elijah lorsque Kol fit mine de se saisir de l'enfant.

_ Bah, je le mange, répondit ce dernier sur le ton de l'évidence.

_ Non, protesta Elijah en éloignant le couffin des mains de son frère et en remettant la couverture sur le petit. Le pauvre enfant est gelé, constata-t-il.

_ Donne-le moi, insista Kol. Il n'aura pas froid longtemps avec moi. Les gens de cette ville sont vraiment bizarre, poursuivit-il sur le ton de la conversation. Ils nous livrent même de la nourriture à domicile. Trop aimable !

_ J'ai dit non.

_ Que ce passe-t-il ? S'enquit Rebekah en entrant à son tour dans la pièce. Est-ce que...c'est un bébé ? Interrogea-t-elle en s'approchant du couffin.

_ Kol l'a trouvé devant notre porte, indiqua Elijah.

_ Comme il est mignon, s'exclama-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras.

_ Touche pas ! Se fâcha Kol. C'est _mon_ casse-croûte.

_ Tu es un monstre, l'insulta Rebekah. Tu ne peux pas te nourrir sur un bébé !

_ Et pourquoi pas ? Insista son frère. Je l'ai vu le premier, c'est moi qui décide de ce que j'en fais. Et j'ai décidé de le manger !

_ Elijah ne te laissera pas faire, n'est-ce pas mon frère ?

_ Bien sûr que si, affirma Kol.

_ Bien sûr que non, trancha Elijah. Personne ne mangera cet enfant, affirma-t-il en prenant le bébé des bras de Rebekah pour le remettre dans son couffin. »

Mais la dispute de Kol et de Rebekah ainsi que le fait de passer de bras en bras avait fini par réveiller le petit qui se mit à pleurer et à se débattre dans les mains d'Elijah. Soudain très mal à l'aise, il le remit bien vite dans les bras de Rebekah :

« Ceci-dit, en attendant qu'on trouve une solution, tu peux le garder, Rebekah. »

C'était à présent au tour de Klaus d'entrer dans la cuisine :

« Que ce passe-t-il, ici ? Rebekah, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?

_ C'est un bébé, Nik. Ca ne se voit pas ?

_ Si. Je vois que c'est un bébé. Ma question est : qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ? »

Kol et Rebekah se mirent alors à parler tous les deux en même temps, chacun tentant d'exposer à Klaus son point de vue et la félonie de l'autre.

« Stop ! Cria l'hybride pour couvrir les jérémiades de ses jeunes frères et soeurs. Elijah, explique-moi, toi qui est sain d'esprit. »

« Très bien, en ce qui me concerne, Kol peut le manger, trancha Klaus lorsqu'Elijah eu fini de lui brosser un résumé de la situation.

_ Non, s'exclamèrent ensemble Elijah et Rebekah.

_ Alors qu'allez-vous en faire ? Se fâcha Klaus. Que Rebekah veuille le garder pour jouer à la maman ne m'étonne pas. Mais toi, Elijah, je croyais que tu avais plus de bon sens que ça.

_ Nous n'allons pas le garder, tenta de le calmer Elijah. Il nous faut juste un peu de temps pour retrouver ses parents.

_ Ses parents, Elijah, poursuivit Klaus d'un ton acide, l'ont abandonné. Non seulement, ils l'ont abandonné au froid de la nuit, mais en plus, sous notre proche : crois-moi, ils n'en veulent plus. Et vu comme il crie, je les comprends tout à fait. Tu es sûre que tu ne veux pas que j'abrège ses souffrances, Rebekah ? »

Sa jeune soeur ne répondit pas mais il était évident qu'elle avait décidé de protéger le bébé des dents de ses frères.

« En attendant, je sors, reprit-il donc. J'ai des choses sensées à faire, moi. Alors donnez-le à qui vous voulez ou laissez Kol le manger, mais débarrassez-vous en ! »

Klaus quitta la pièce, furieux après ses frères et sœurs comme à son habitude. Un bébé ! Et puis quoi encore ? Klaus détestait les enfants, et ses deux idiots de frère et sœur le savaient très bien. Ces petites choses si menues qu'elles ne constituaient même pas un repas. Ces parodies d'êtres humains qui passaient leur temps à crier et à réclamer, qui agaçaient tout le monde - sauf leurs _parents _peut-être. Les parents aussi insupportaient Klaus, d'ailleurs. Au plus au point. A couver du regard leur ingrate et stupide progéniture, à leur passer tous leurs caprices, à les couvrir de cadeaux et de baisers car ils les _aimaient_. Vraiment, il espérait que Kol ait réglé son compte à l'enfant d'ici son retour.

Elijah poussa un profond soupir : tant pis pour la journée tranquille qu'il avait espéré. A présent bien réveillé, le bébé hurlait à plein poumon dans les bras d'une Rebekah pour le moins désemparée.

« Bon, eh bien, amuse-toi bien, petite sœur ! Lança Kol avant de quitter la maison à son tour.

_ Au travail, dit Elijah pour se donner du courage. Ça ne doit pas être si compliqué de s'occuper d'un bébé : les humains le font tout le temps. »

Il s'aperçut toutefois qu'il avait parlé trop vite. S'occuper d'un bébé était tout sauf facile. Et si l'enfant n'était plus un nouveau-né, il était encore très jeune et fut incapable d'avaler le lait que Rebekah essaya de lui donner d'abord dans un verre, puis dans une petite bouteille d'eau.

« Peut-être qu'il n'aime pas ça ? Suggéra Elijah sans grande conviction et dans une piètre tentative de soutien à Rebekah.

_ C'est un bébé, Elijah, rétorqua cette dernière. Et les bébés, ça boit du lait. »

Elle crut avoir plus de chance avec le yaourt. Le petit commença en effet par en accepter la moitié avant de se remettre à pleurer de plus belle. Rebekah essaya de le bercer, de le promener dans la maison, de lui chanter une chanson, rien n'y fit.

« C'est plutôt une berceuse, qu'il faudrait lui chanter, dit Elijah en remarque à la chanson que Rebekah venait d'entonner.

_ Et tu en connais une, de berceuse, toi ? Tu veux lui en chanter une ? Répliqua-t-elle en lui tendant le bébé.

_ Non, répondit immédiatement Elijah. Tu... Tu ne t'en sors pas si mal, je trouve, s'applatit-il. »

Car de toute évidence, Rebekah ne s'en sortait pas bien du tout, les joues brûlantes du bébé et ses larmes qui ne tarissaient pas en témoignaient.

Les deux originels finirent par s'avouer vaincus et appelèrent Elena à la rescousse. La jeune fille s'arrêta en chemin pour acheter un biberon et lorsqu'elle arriva une vingtaine de minutes après le coup de fil paniqué d'Elijah, prit aussitôt les choses en mains.

Elle décréta que le petit devait être déshydraté et qu'il lui fallait de l'eau plutôt que du lait. Puis qu'il avait toujours froid et qu'il lui fallait un bon bain chaud pour le réchauffer. Elle conseilla également à Elijah de joindre Meredith Fell au plus vite afin de s'assurer que le petit n'était pas tombé malade.

« Déshabille-le pendant que je fais couler l'eau, demanda Elena à Rebekah après avoir fait boire un demi biberon d'eau au bébé. »

Il était plus calme à présent. Pendant ce temps, Elena ouvrait les placards de la salle de bain à la recherche d'un savon adapté. Évidemment, les vampires n'avaient pas besoin d'un savon hypoallergénique, ils n'avaient pas la peau fragile... Tant pis, un gel douche classique ferait l'affaire pour aujourd'hui.

« Oh, mais tu es une petite fille, constata Rebekah en déshabillant le bébé. »

Elena se retourna et resta coite devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à elle : Rebekah, la vampire qui avait maintes fois cherché sa mort, était penchée sur la petite fille et lui murmurait des paroles apaisantes. Le bébé avait enroulé ses doigts dans la longue chevelure blonde de la vampire qui lui assurait en finissant de la déshabiller qu'elle en aurait d'aussi beaux quand elle serait grande.

Quand l'eau chaude l'eut bien réchauffée et que Meredith Fell, arrivée en urgence, l'eut examinée et eut décrété qu'elle était en bonne santé, Elena aida Rebakah a donner un biberon de lait chaud à la petite qui, une fois rassasiée, ne tarda pas à s'endormir.

« Vous pouvez nous renseigner sur son âge ? Demanda Elena au docteur.

_ Environ 10 ou 12 mois, répondit Meredith. Alors comme ça, cette enfant a juste été déposée devant votre porte ? Poursuivit-elle en se tournant vers Elijah.

_ C'est exact, répondit l'interpellé.

_ Pas de lettre, ni rien pouvant l'identifier ?

_ Non. J'ai eu beau fouiller le couffin à la recherche d'une quelconque lettre, d'une étiquette portant un nom, rien.

_ Mon travail s'arrête-là, en tout cas, fit-elle en jetant un coup d'œil à son bippeur. On m'attend à l'hôpital. Mais n'hésitez pas à me rappeler si vous avez des doutes, des questions ou si la situation vous échappe, fit-elle en se levant et en serrant la main d'Elijah. »

Damon et Stefan n'avaient pas échangé plus de trois mots avant de se mettre en route. « _Je __suis chez les Michaelson_ » disait le mot que Stefan avait trouvé en arrivant chez Elena un peu plus tôt. Il avait donc rejoint Damon au plus vite, lui avait montré le billet de la main d'Elena, et tous deux étaient montés en voiture, se préparant une fois de plus à faire ce qu'ils faisaient le mieux ensemble : sauver Elena.

« C'est dingue, fit Damon. On ne peut pas la quitter des yeux une seconde sans qu'elle se précipite sous les canines de vampires sanguinaires ! La prochaine fois, je l'attache à un boomerang ! »

Les pneus crissèrent lorsque Damon arrêta brusquement la voiture dans l'allée qui menait au manoir des originels.

« Nous sommes venus chercher Elena, annonça Stefan lorsqu'Elijah ouvrit la porte.

_ Mieux que ça, renchérit Damon. Nous sommes venus chercher Elena et démolir celui qui l'a attirée ici.

_ Je vous en prie, fit Elijah en s'effaçant pour les laisser passer. Elle est venue toute seule. »

Les frères Salvatore se ruèrent dans le salon pour découvrir, effarés, Elena en parfaite santé, tout sourire à coté de Rebekah qui tenait dans ses bras un bébé endormi.

« Oh pitié, lança Damon, dites-moi que les vampires ne _peuvent pas_ procréer sinon je suis dans de beaux draps !

_ Non, répondit Rebekah. Heureusement, les êtres tels que toi ou mes frères ne peuvent pas se reproduire. La nature est bien faite, non ? Fit-elle en reposant délicatement le bébé endormi dans son couffin. »

Elle borda la petite avec attention puis traversa la pièce et attrapa ses clefs de voitures :

« Ça tombe bien que vous soyez là, dit-elle en se retournant vers Stefan et Damon. J'ai des courses à faire et il faut quelqu'un pour garder le bébé. »

Puis elle se tourna vers Elena et prit la liste de courses qu'elle lui tendait :

« Tu es sûre que ça suffira ?

_ Pour aujourd'hui, oui. Fais attention à la taille des couches et à l'âge minimum pour les jouets.

_ Merci pour ton aide, à plus tard. »

Et elle quitta la pièce.

« Elle ne peut pas partir comme ça ? S'indigna Damon. Et si elle s'imagine que je vais faire du baby-sitting pour elle, elle se fourre le doigt dans l'œil jusqu'au coude.

_ Ce bébé va avoir besoin de couches, de petits pots, d'un ou deux vêtements de rechange et de biberons, Damon, répondit Elena. Et moi, je dois aller en cours, poursuivit-elle en se levant.

_ Je t'accompagne, se précipita Stefan.

_ Non ! Protesta Damon. Non, Stefan, tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

_ Mais Damon, lui rappela-t-il, c'est toi-même qui m'a fait remarquer que nous devions garder un œil sur Elena. Alors à plus tard.

_ La petite est endormie, Damon, fit remarquer Elena. Avec toutes les émotions de ce matin, elle va sûrement dormir profondément jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre. Et puis, Elijah est là.

_ C'est sensé me rassurer ? S'indigna-t-il. Je suis sérieux, Elena, je ne vais pas m'occuper d'un bébé ! Reviens-là tout de suite ! Lui cria-t-il alors qu'elle quittait la pièce en compagnie de Stefan, hilare. »

La porte se referma et il ne resta plus dans la maison que Damon, Elijah, et le bébé endormi dans son couffin.

« Hum... commença Elijah. J'ai rendez-vous avec...le conservateur d'un musée. Entretien très important...je dois y aller.

_ Quoi ? Non ! Ça c'est vraiment moche de votre part !

_ Navré, Damon. Mais comme l'a dit Elena, l'enfant dormira sûrement jusqu'à ce soir. »

Quelques secondes plus tard, il était parti.

« C'est pas vrai, marmonna Damon, peinant à contrôler ses nerfs. Je te préviens, dit-il au bébé endormit, tu n'as pas intérêt à te réveiller avant que ces imbéciles reviennent. »

Il se laissa tomber dans le canapé et attrapa la télécommande. Malheureusement, la télévision s'alluma sur un concert de rock aux sonorités peu délicates et Damon eut beau changer de chaîne le plus vite possible, le mal était fait : le bébé remua sous sa couverture, ouvrit de petits yeux ensommeillés, et se mit à pleurer.

Il fallut près de 3 heures à Rebekah pour revenir avec ses achats.

« Ton frère m'a lâchement abandonné, lui lança Damon dès qu'il entendit son pas dans le couloir.

_ J'ai fais aussi vite que j'ai pu.

_ Heureusement, marmonna Damon. Qu'est-ce que ça aurait été si tu avais pris ton temps !

_ Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda Rebekah en entrant dans le salon. »

Damon, assis sur le tapis, sourit à la petite fille. Oui, tout s'était bien passé, songea-t-il. Même si cela avait plutôt mal commencé...

_Le bébé remua sous sa couverture, ouvrit de petits yeux ensommeillés, et se mit à pleurer_.

Le vampire éteignit la télé en ronchonnant et prit le bébé dans ses bras. Du moins fit de son mieux pour prendre le bébé dans ses bras : ça se tenait comment un bébé ? Se demandait-il en contemplant, désemparé, le petit être criant et remuant qu'il tenait à bout de bras.

Damon choisit finalement de reposer la petite dans son couffin et d'attendre qu'elle se calme. Ce qu'elle ne fit pas. Il chercha alors le contact visuel avec le bambin et dit de la voix posée qu'il utilisait pour hypnotiser les gens :

« Tu vas arrêter de pleurer. Maintenant. »

Mais il s'avéra qu'il était impossible d'hypnotiser un bébé, à son grand désespoir. Supposant qu'elle devait avoir faim, il se dirigea vers la cuisine où il fut soulagé de trouver, bien en évidence dans la porte du frigo, un biberon de lait à moitié entamé. Il le prit et s'en retourna au salon. Pendant son absence, la petite s'était assise dans son couffin, toujours pleurant et, lorsqu'elle vit Damon revenir vers elle, lui tendit les bras.

Alors, mu par une inspiration soudaine ou par un instinct ancestral rejaillissant d'un passé humain depuis longtemps oublié, il la prit dans ses bras et la blottie contre lui.

« Ne t'en fais pas, dit-il en déposant un baiser sur le front de la petite. Rebekah va bientôt revenir. Et tu ne crains rien, ici. Personne ne va te remettre sous un porche, toute seule dans le froid. Allez, calme-toi, maintenant. »

Damon se rassit sur le canapé, l'enfant dans les bras, et caressa doucement ses petits cheveux bruns. Elle finit par arrêter de pleurer et leva les yeux vers lui. Ses grands yeux bleus emplis d'innocence happèrent le cœur du vampire assassin, méchant et immoral qu'il était. Le bébé leva les mains et les posa sur son visage, découvrant avec l'étonnement intense dont seuls les tout petits sont capables, la douceur d'une joue et la rugosité d'une barbe de deux jours.

« T'es vraiment pas une gamine comme les autres, hein ? Lui demanda Damon. T'as pas de nom ? Je t'appellerai bien « Elena » ou « Kathy » en attendant qu'on retrouve tes parents mais j'aurai peur que ça te porte malheur. »

Puis il avait fallu trouver de quoi occuper la petite et il avait de nouveau cru que la situation lui échappait. Il l'avait d'abord laissée ramper sur le canapé mais avait du la rattraper in extremis avant qu'elle n'en tombe. Puis il l'avait posée sur le tapis, pour la voir se carapater aussitôt en direction de la prise électrique. Il l'avait ensuite ramenée au centre du tapis, à coté de la table basse, dans laquelle elle s'était empressée de se cogner la tête. Il s'était donc de nouveau retrouvé avec la petite pleurant dans ses bras, arpentant la maison à la recherche d'un quelconque jouet ou éventuellement d'un tube d'arnica, ouvrant portes et placards d'une main, l'autre tenant la petite sur sa hanche. Il avait fini par trouver, dans une des chambres à coucher – celles de Klaus à en juger par les innombrables croquis de Caroline qui recouvraient chaque parcelle de mur disponible – de petites figurines en bois verni représentant les douze animaux du zodiaques chinois. Damon avait donc ramené bébé et figurines de bois au salon, avait installée la petite sur le tapis, c'étaient assis face à elle, et avait posé les animaux devant elle. Soudain très inspirée, elle cessa de pleurer et se mit à jouer, installant et déplaçant chat, chien, dragon et tigre. De temps en temps, elle confiait une figurine à Damon, avant de la lui reprendre et de lui en donner une autre. Ne se lassant pas de son jeu, c'était ainsi que Rebekah les avait découverts en rentrant.

Klaus broyait du noir. Caroline avait une fois de plus repoussé ses avances et il commençait à être à cours d'idée. Il aurait pu tuer Tyler, bien sûr, mais il craignait qu'elle soit trop attachée à ce minable. C'est à cela qu'il pensait en poussant la porte du manoir.

« Le voilà, lança la voix de Kol. J'ai hâte de voir sa réaction, pas toi, Bekah ? »

Qu'avaient-ils encore inventer comme bêtise ? Songea Klaus avec humeur. Il rejoignit ses frères et sœurs au salon et se figea devant la scène. Kol, vautré dans un fauteuil comme à son habitude, promenait son sourire arrogant sur Rebekah, assise sur le tapis, en train de jouer avec l'enfant dont il avait ordonné qu'on se débarrasse le matin même. Pire, elle avait acheté des jouets au petit, et un biberon, et un doudou, et pire encore, ses statuettes en bois du zodiaque chinois qui trônaient habituellement sur la commode de sa chambre étaient répandues sur le sol. Elijah, quant à lui, s'était levé à son entrée pour se placer entre lui et Rebekah. Cette dernière, en le voyant, avait pris l'enfant dans ses bras et se tenait maintenant debout, à l'autre bout de la pièce, dans une attitude sans équivoque : elle protégeait le bébé. Klaus sentit un tic nerveux agiter le muscle de sa mâchoire.

« Tout cela est provisoire, Nik, dit Elijah en prenant les devants.

_ Provisoire ? Répéta-t-il dans un murmure assourdissant.

_ Le temps que nous retrouvions sa famille. Rebekah s'en occupe. Tu ne l'entendras pas, elle ne te dérangera pas.

_ Qui « elle » ? releva-t-il. Rebekah ?

_ Non, le bébé. La petite fille. Mais ne t'en fais pas, tout va bien se passer.

_ Tout va bien se passer ? Aurais-tu perdu l'esprit, Elijah ? Tout ne peut pas bien se passer. C'est un bébé. Et toute pleine de bonne volonté qu'elle soit, Rebekah est un vampire. Et un vampire ne peut pas être une mère. Il y a une raison pour laquelle les vampires ne peuvent pas procréer, Rebekah, ne penses-tu pas ? Poursuivit-il en avançant vers elle. »

Rebekah serra un peu plus la petite contre elle, se plaçant de profil afin qu'il soit plus difficile pour Klaus d'atteindre le bébé s'il tentait quelque chose. Elle avait déjà assisté à nombre de crises de nerfs de son frère, en faisant souvent les frais elle-même. Ces moments où il se mettait à hurler en détruisant tout sur son passage, ses coups de folie meurtrière qui envoyaient dans la tombe quiconque cherchait à se dresser sur son passage. Aujourd'hui, c'était encore pire. C'était une de ses rages qui le faisaient murmurer pour ne pas exploser. A deux centimètre de son visage, il lui parla d'une voix blanche :

« Lorsque je disais ce matin de t'en débarrasser, cela voulait aussi dire « pour son propre bien ». Il y a un endroit pour les enfants qui n'ont plus de parents, Rebekah, et ça s'appelle un orphelinat. Alors appelle le sherrif Forbes et confie-la lui avant que je ne perde patience et ne laisse Kol faire ce qu'il veut de l'enfant. »

Il n'avait pas élevé la voix mais Rebekah l'avait senti hurler à travers chacun de ses mots. Sentant certainement l'atmosphère de danger qui se déployait autour d'elle, la petite se mit à pleurer dans les bras de Rebekah. Cette dernière s'était raidie sous la menace qui perçait dans la voix de son frère. Klaus jeta un regard noir à la petite fille qui gémissait dans les bras de sa soeur et reprit :

« Débarrasse-t-en demain, Rebekah. Pour son propre bien et avant que je ne prenne les mesures qui s'imposent. »

Puis il quitta la pièce, plus furieux que jamais. Rebekah n'avait vraiment pas intérêt à ce qu'une dague tombe sous sa main se soir. Sinon, elle finirait dans son cercueil et le bébé sous les dents de Kol.

Venant au secours de sa sœur qui semblait avoir du mal à se remettre du coup de sang de Klaus, Elijah lui prit la petite des bras.

« Chut, fit-il en la berçant doucement et en lui donnant une peluche. »

Elijah la promena autour du salon en continuant de la bercer. La petite fille lui manquerait, songea-t-il, lorsque le Shériff la rendrait à sa famille. Il ne l'aurait connue que deux petites journées, et aurait laissé Rebekah s'en occuper presque exclusivement. Il s'était même enfuit quand elle lui avait demander de la garder avec Damon. Mais elle lui manquerait. Lorsqu'elle partirait, une lumière s'éteindrait dans la maison des originels, brève comme un sourire, furtive comme un rêve, comme si elle n'avait jamais existé. Souvenir d'une enfant venue de nul part pour apaiser le temps d'un instant le cœur de vampires qui avaient depuis toujours oublié qu'ils avaient eux aussi pleuré dans les bras de leur mère, cherché un regard d'amour, une présence rassurante dans la nuit, un appui pour avancer, un soutien pour grandir.

Bien plus tard dans la nuit, alors que Klaus avait décidé de jeter sa rage à coup de pinceaux sur une toile et que Kol était sorti, certainement à la recherche d'une étudiante à tourmenter, Elijah rejoignit Rebekah dans sa chambre. Il sourit malgré lui devant la scène des plus improbable. Allongée sur le lit, Rebekah somnolait, le bébé endormi sur son ventre, la tête reposant sur sa poitrine.

« Peux-tu me passer la couverture, s'il te plaît ? Lui demanda Rebekah en émergeant de son demi-sommeil. »

Elijah prit la couverture et l'étendit sur Rebekah et le bébé. Puis il s'assit sur le lit à coté d'elle.

« Je sais ce que tu vas dire, dit-elle à voix basse après s'être assurée que la petite était bien couverte et bien calée contre son bras. Que Nik a raison, qu'elle ne peut pas rester.

_ Elle n'est pas à toi, Rebekah, expliqua-t-il doucement. Elle doit avoir des parents morts d'inquiétude et qui la cherchent partout.

_ Ses parents l'ont abandonnée, Elijah.

_ Tu n'en sais rien. Elle a peut-être été enlevée et le ravisseur, paniqué, s'en est débarrassé devant notre porte. Et même si ses parents l'ont abandonnée, elle a peut-être des grands-parents, des oncles, des tantes, des cousins qui sauront s'occuper d'elle. Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ? Que ce n'est pas sa place, ici.

_ Oui, murmura Rebekah d'une voix blanche.

_ Demain, j'appellerai le Sheriff Forbes pour qu'elle recherche sa famille, et tu lui diras au revoir.

_ Oui. »

Elijah se leva, et s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque Rebekah le rappela :

« Elijah ?

_ Oui ?

_ Est-ce que ça fait de moi un être affreux de souhaiter que le Sheriff Forbes ne retrouve jamais sa famille ?

_ Non, Bekah. Cela fait de toi une femme. Une femme que jamais personne n'a vraiment su combler et qui veut qu'on l'aime et qu'on ait besoin d'elle. »

Le lendemain matin, Liz Forbes se présenta chez les Michaelson. Elle prit la déposition de Kol, qui avait découvert le bébé, celle de Rebekah, qui s'en était occupé, et celle d'Elijah qui l'avait appelée. Mystic Falls étant une toute petite bourgade, elle ne disposait pas de son propre système de services sociaux et, comme il semblait que Rebekah se soit bien occupé du bébé et que la petite fille l'aime bien, elle ne vit pas l'intérêt de lui imposer de nouveaux bouleversements et demanda à Rebekah s'il lui était possible de garder le bébé jusqu'à ce que ses recherches aboutissent, ce qui sembla l'enchanter.

Elijah, du coin de l'œil, guettait la réaction de Klaus et fut surpris de voir son regard, non pas furieux, mais pensif, et légèrement peiné lorsqu'il se posa sur Rebekah et la petite fille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras.

Mais un jour était passé, puis deux, puis dix. La photo de la petite était diffusée dans tous les journaux télévisés, mais personne ne s'était encore manifesté, à croire qu'elle n'avait plus aucune famille. Au fil des jours, la maison avait commencé a vibrer d'un rythme nouveau, celui des repas et des siestes du bébé, des promenades, des jeux, des bains, des couches à changer et des larmes à sécher. Rebekah s'occupait beaucoup de l'enfant et la petite fille la cherchait du regard dès qu'elle n'était plus près d'elle. Lorsqu'il lui arrivait toutefois d'être fatiguée de jouer, Elijah prenait la relève et lisait des histoires au bébé qui écoutait, attentive, la voix profonde, calme et rassurante du vampire.

Bien sûr, la maison et ses occupants ne s'étaient pas totalement transformés. Quelques jours après que le Sheriff ait confié la garde provisoire du bébé à Rebekah, Kol avait suggéré de lui trouver un prénom, puisqu'elle allait visiblement rester encore quelque temps avec eux et Rebekah, d'abord enthousiasmée, avait fini par lui envoyer une couche pleine au visage lorsqu'il avait suggéré de la baptiser « Casse-croûte », ce qui avait fait hurler Klaus, mais de rire pour une fois. Les rôles avaient été inversés lorsque la petite, que Klaus tenait dans ses bras pour la première fois, lui avait vomi dessus. Kol avait rit, Klaus beaucoup moins. Kol avait dès lors décidé que la petite lui plaisait bien et décidé de participer plus activement à son éducation, au grand damne de Klaus qui perdait son dernier allié.

« Je sors, annonça Rebekah un après-midi.

_ Pas de problème, assura Elijah, moi je ne bouge pas. »

Il installa la petite sur le tapis du salon, entourée de ses jouets, s'allongea sur le canapé et se plongea dans la lecture d'un de ses romans favoris, levant les yeux à intervalle régulier pour surveiller le bébé.

« Entendu, fit Klaus qui entrait dans la pièce, son téléphone contre l'oreille. »

Il raccrocha et s'assit dans un des fauteuils de cuir qui faisaient face au canapé, pensif, son regard orageux se posant plus souvent qu'à son tour sur la petite fille qui jouait à ses pieds.

« Que ce passe-t-il ? Demanda Elijah sans lever les yeux de son roman.

_ Le Sheriff n'a pas retrouvé les parents de la petite, annonça-t-il sombrement.

_ Qu'a t-elle dit d'autre ?

_ Qu'il serait facile à Rebekah d'obtenir sa garde. Définitive.

_ Vraiment ? Fit Elijah en se redressant et en posant son livre.

_ Vraiment. Les magistrats ne savent pas que c'est un vampire et ses papiers actuels disent qu'elle a 25 ans. Elle présente une situation familiale et financière stable. Même si toi et moi savons ce qu'il en est réellement, aux yeux des magistrats, c'est la mère idéale.

_ L'empêcheras-tu de le devenir ?

_ Je ne sais pas. J'avais hâte d'être débarrassé de cette enfant. Mais soudain, cela ne me semble plus si important.

_ Qu'est-ce qui est important, alors ?

_ Que les êtres humains ne changent pas. Qu'au XXIème siècle, des parents laissent encore leur enfant sur le paillasson de parfaits inconnus comme on les laissait autrefois dans les églises. Que la photo de la gamine passe dans les journaux télévisés du monde entier et qu'il ne se trouve pas une personne sur cette planète pour reconnaître un bébé de 1 an.

_ Tu veux savoir ce qui est vraiment important ? Demanda Elijah.

_ Je t'écoute, mon frère, répondit Klaus d'un ton sarcastique.

_ Ce qui est important, Nik, c'est que lorsque tu regardes cette petite fille, quelque chose hurle en toi. Je le vois dans tes yeux. C'est trop dur, de la regarder et de voir l'enfance que nous n'avons jamais eue. Je dis nous, mais surtout toi, bien plus que nous autres réunis.

_ Tais-toi, rétorqua l'hybride. Je déteste les enfants par principe.

_ Pas par principe, Nik. Tu fais semblant de détester les enfants parce qu'on ne t'as jamais donné le droit d'en être un. Père t'as fait porter la responsabilité de l'adultère de notre mère. D'un point de vue freudien, il a tué ton enfance. Et c'est pour ça que tu ne voulais pas de ce bébé sous ce toit. »

Le silence s'abattit sur la maison des originels. Klaus se sentait brisé, fatigué de ne pas avoir un seul bon souvenir en mémoire après un millénaire passé sur Terre. Ces derniers jours avaient peut-être été les plus agités de son existence, mais au moins il se souvenait sans amertume de la petite fille jouant avec Rebekah, tirant les cheveux de Kol et souriant à Elijah. S'il y mettait un peu de bonne volonté, peut-être que lui aussi aurait droit à un geste tendre de la fillette.

« haga, fit la petite en tendant un légo à Klaus.

_ Merci, répondit-il en le prenant. »

Peut-être était-il temps, songea-t-il en faisant tourner le jouet entre ses doigts. Peut-être était-il temps de vouer son existence à autre chose que lui-même, _ses _désirs, _ses_ envies, _ses_ caprices. Peut-être était-il temps, enfin, de vivre pour quelqu'un d'autre. De laisser Rebekah être la plus heureuse des femmes. Après tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, elle le méritait bien. Une vie à elle. Et puis, il finirait bien par s'y habituer, à la présence de cette enfant. Même si elle vomissait de façon assez spectaculaire et inattendue, elle était plutôt mignonne, l'hybride au cœur de pierre qu'il était devait bien l'admettre...

Rebekah avait pleuré de joie lorsque Elijah lui avait annoncé, le soir même, qu'elle pouvait garder le bébé. Klaus avait observé ses larmes de loin, l'avait regardée serrer la petite fille contre son cœur et embrasser Elijah. Puis elle s'était tournée vers lui. Elle n'avait rien dit. Il n'avait rien dit non plus. Ses larmes à elle criaient « merci », les siennes murmuraient « de rien ».

Le lendemain matin, Klaus réunit toute sa fratrie dans le salon où Rebekah annonça à Kol, le dernier à ne pas être au courant, qu'elle allait adopter la petite fille.

« Et cette fois-ci, nous pouvons enfin lui donner un prénom ! Acheva-t-elle, un sourire radieux sur le visage. »

Aussitôt, chacun y alla de son avis.

« Alexis, suggéra Elijah.

_ Léonore, proposa Klaus.

_ Casse-croûte, lança Kol.

_ Raah ! Mais la ferme ! hurla Klaus dans une de ses majestueuses pertes de sang froid. »

Rebekah considéra un instant les propositions de ses frères avant de proposer à son tour :

« Lillith. »

« Tonton Klaus... Tonton Klaus... Tonton Klaus, tu dors ? »

« Dormais » aurait été plus exact, songea Klaus en émergeant à contre cœur de son sommeil.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lillith ? Marmonna-t-il d'une voix ensommeillée.

_ Elle rentre quand, maman ?

_ Demain. Retourne te coucher.

_ Mais j'ai fais un cauchemar, gémit la fillette.

_ Très bien, capitula-t-il. Grimpe, dit-il en tapotant le matelas à côté de lui. »

La petite ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et se jucha sur le lit.

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais, Lillith ? Demanda-t-il en sentant les genoux de la fillette sur sa poitrine.

_ Je vais au milieu.

_ Tu vas réveiller tata, protesta-t-il.

_ C'est déjà fait, intervint la voix de Caroline.

_ Oups, fit Lillith.

_ Ça ne fait rien, dit-elle en soulevant les couvertures pour que sa nièce s'installe entre elle et Klaus. Raconte-moi ce vilain cauchemar.

_ J'ai rêvé que maman n'était pas là pour ma fête d'anniversaire, se plaignit-elle.

_ C'est ça ton « cauchemar » ? réagit Klaus. Retourne dans ton lit tout de suite. »

La réplique fit rire Caroline qui passa une main dans les cheveux de son amant.

« Je te promets que maman sera là pour ton anniversaire, susurra-t-elle à sa nièce. Essaie de dormir, maintenant.

_ Tu sais tata, lui confessa-t-elle à l'oreille. En fait, tonton ne veux pas vraiment que je retourne dans mon lit. Mais il adore faire semblant d'être fâché après moi. Mais chut, ne lui dit pas que je le sais. »

Caroline sourit, sachant d'une part que la petite avait très bien cerné la personnalité de son oncle, et d'autre part que Klaus, allongé juste à coté, l'avait entendue aussi bien qu'elle. Elle le devinait, amusé de la perspicacité de sa nièce, souriant dans son oreiller.

« Maman ! Hurla Lillith lorsque Rebekah franchit la porte le lendemain matin. »

La mère et la fille s'étreignirent comme si elle ne s'était pas vues depuis des mois alors que Rebekah ne s'était absentée qu'une semaine, téléphonant à sa fille trois fois par jours.

« Bonjour, ma princesse. Tu as été sage ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Non, répondit Klaus à la place de sa nièce. Comme d'habitude. »

Mais il souriait et ni Lillith ni sa mère ne le prirent au sérieux. Lorsqu'elle eut fini d'embrasser sa mère, Lillith se tourna vers l'homme qui l'accompagnait :

« Tu ne risques plus de me manger, maintenant, Matt ? Lui demanda-t-elle.

_ Je ne sais pas, ma puce, lui répondit-il en passant une main dans ses boucles brunes. Je me suis entraîné toute la semaine avec maman mais je ne sais pas encore si ça a marché. »

Jeune vampire fraîchement transformé, Matt avait encore du mal à résister à l'attrait du sang et Rebekah le suivait comme son ombre pour parer au moindre accident.

« Tu t'en sors très bien, lui assura cette dernière en lui prenant la main.

_ Et toi, tonton Kol, fit Lillith en se tournant vers son oncle qui venait d'arriver. C'est quand que tu nous présente une amoureuse ?

_ Jamais.

_ Oh, fit la petite, déçue.

_ Mais Lillith, reprit le vampire, sais-tu que plus tu grandis plus tu deviens appétissante ? Je vais finir par te manger en casse-croûte, menaça-t-il en lui chatouillant les côtes. »

La petite fille rit aux éclats et s'enfuit bien vite.

« Allez, Lillith, souffle ! L'encouragea Rebekah. »

La fillette gonfla ses joues avec application...et du s'y reprendre à trois fois pour venir à bout des cinq bougies de son gâteau d'anniversaire.

Peut après le retour de Rebekah, tout le monde s'était rassemblé dans le salon des Michaelson afin de célébrer l'anniversaire de Lillith. C'était Klaus qui avait gardé le manoir. Rebekah, elle, avait pris son indépendance et s'était installée en ville avec sa fille lorsque Caroline avait emménagé. Kol, lui, vivait entouré de domestiques, hypnotisés pour la plupart, mais il avait au moins arrêté de tourmenter ses frères et sœurs pour le plaisir. Quant à Elijah, il avait attendu d'être sûr que chacun de ses frères et sœurs ait trouvé son équilibre pour prendre à son tour le temps de vivre pour lui. Il gardait néanmoins un œil attentif sur sa fratrie.

« Tu sais, Damon, aujourd'hui j'ai cinq ans, expliqua Lillith en se tournant vers le vampire assis à coté d'elle.

_ J'ai vu, répondit l'interpellé.

_ T'as vu quoi ?

_ Les bougies. Il y en avait cinq.

_ Bah oui c'est parce que j'ai cinq ans !

_ Quel dialogue de sourd ! rit Elena.

_ C'est normal, répliqua Damon, elle a cinq ans. »

Ils rirent aux éclats pendant que Rebekah coupait de généreuses parts de gâteau au chocolat.

Quelques années auparavant, la scène qui se déroulait à présent dans le salon des Mikaelson aurait semblée hautement improbable. Mais aujourd'hui, Klaus, Elijah, Kol, Caroline, Damon, Elena et Matt étaient tous rassemblés autour d'elle et de Lillith. Stefan, bien sûr, était absent et Rebekah ne songeait pas un instant à le lui reprocher. Elena était revenue sur son choix. Stefan n'en avait tenu rigueur ni à Elena ni à Damon, mais il était parti. Et s'ils ne recevaient, pour le moment, que bien peu de nouvelles, ils savaient tous qu'un jour prochain, lorsque suffisamment d'eau aurait coulé sous les ponts, il les rejoindrait autour de cette même table pour l'anniversaire de Lillith. Peut-être pour ses six ans. Peut-être pour ses dix ans. Peut-être pour ses vingts ans. Mais un jour, cette enfant les réunirait tous, elle en était certaine. Elle les réunirait comme elle avait su, avant même de pouvoir marcher, apaiser les cœurs des vampires qui l'avaient recueillie et ressouder leur famille. L'arrivée de la petite fille dans leurs vies les avait forcés à s'entraider, à prendre leurs responsabilités, et à réapprendre à vivre ensemble, non pas parce qu'ils y était forcés, mais parce qu'une toute petite fille, dont ils avaient désormais la charge, devait pourvoir compter sur eux.

Et elle pourrait compter sur eux jusqu'à la fin des temps.

**Fin.**

« Nul n'ira jusqu'au fond du rire d'un enfant. »

Victor Hugo


End file.
